User talk:Numotflame96
Please do not copy information from Wikipedia. Our goal is to be a comprehensive source of all information that is not necessarily encyclopedic. While Wikipedia does contain information that fits this goal, it is best to rewrite and summarize that information into your own words and then add it in. Also, please use proper English spelling and grammar, and consider finding a spell checker for your browser, the use of "teh" and other such internet slang is unprofessional. --Skizzerz talk - 21:56, 22 November 2008 (UTC) sorry i will try to avoid these things in future instances. also some of my friends were helping me make edits and i think thats where the Wikipedia information came from...Numotflame96 02:12, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Spell checker Get one and use it, please. --Skizzerz talk - 21:23, 24 November 2008 (UTC) sorry its a bit messy I have a Spellchecker but...with all the different made up words in mtg, its kind of hard to pick out what is an error and what is a word spell check doesn't recognize. sorry most of my posts are realy messy right now. im getting used to the format and will hopefully have it down in a day or so. Numotflame96 01:46, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :It's fine, but for the made up words in mtg, you might just want to add those to your dictionary as you come across them so that only the real misspelled words get highlighted. It might help to use the "Show preview" button before clicking save page as well so you can look over your edit before submitting it. --Skizzerz talk - 22:30, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Card images Could you get the card images from Gatherer please? The images cannot have borders around them in order for to work properly. Also, you need to upload every single version of the card in order for to work properly as well. This means, a simple Grizzly Bears.jpg won't cut it. You'll need a "Grizzly Bears 10ED.jpg", "Grizzly Bears 9ED.jpg", and so on. See Birds of Paradise for an example of how all of this comes together (and click the "Edit this page" link for how the code comes together). Cardpage is a very complicated template, so just let me know if you have any additional questions by posting a reply here. It might be helpful if you viewed all of the template documentation, however, to get a better idea of how to use them: Template:Cardpage, Template:Rarity, Template:Cost, and Template:Border. If you are making a Planeswalker page, then you will need to use Template:Loyalty as well. Other templates you might find helpful are Template:Card (for linking to cards), and Template:Deck (for pretty-looking decklists -- I edited your user page to use it). To upload multiple images at once (saves a TON of time), you can use . --Skizzerz talk - 02:03, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the tips. im not arguing but, why does there need to be all versions of the card image? and btw, i looked at he format of other cards for the mount that i did on grizzly bear. Numotflame96 02:27, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :It's because the set symbols are meant to show that version of the card. In Birds of Paradise, for example, click on the various rarity symbols. If you have JavaScript enabled on your browser, you'll see that set's version of the card when you click on the symbol. If not every version is uploaded an put into the template properly, then clicking on set symbols that don't have an image associated with it will hide the existing image and just show the collapsed black border. --Skizzerz talk - 15:18, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Bound//Determined First of all, STOP ADDING BORDERS AROUND THE CARD IMAGES YOU UPLOAD!! THAT IS WHAT THE BORDER TEMPLATE IS FOR, SO DON'T DO IT!! IT MAKES IT LOOK REALLY FREAKING UGLY BECAUSE OF THE SHADOW UNDERNEATH. I mean it... I'm going to delete all the pages you make with those images from now on until you figure out how to stop doing it. Second of all, you were missing a }}. --Skizzerz talk - 21:19, 8 January 2009 (UTC) kk got it. Numotflame96 22:22, 8 January 2009 (UTC) im pretty sure i fixed it on the cards i did last night :Yeah, sorry about yelling at you like that, but I tried to get that point across before and it didn't seem to work, and this was pretty much my last option. I know that there are like 2000 things to remember in order to get something just to work on this wiki, and it makes it really hard for other people to come in and help out (such as yourself, since the border template that's used in the cardpage template requires borderless card images). If you have any suggestions on how to make it easier to make these pages (since it is so complicated), I'm willing to hear them and try to get them working here. As of now I'm thinking of making something like a "find all card images" button that will pull all the borderless card images from Gatherer and automatically upload them here, which should help out greatly in terms of that. But yeah, let me know if you think of anything, and once again I apologize for getting off on you like that earlier. --Skizzerz talk - 03:12, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Its ok. i think the gatherer idea could work. my problem i had was i had a bunch of pictures with the borders and kept just using the wrong file on the upload section. i think the borderless gather idea would work because then theres no border to begin with Numotflame96 03:23, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Navigation templates No, we don't have those templates yet, mainly because nobody has set them up yet. I'm not quite sure if we have enough content to merit them either, but it wouldn't hurt to at least make them. I'll add it to my to-do list (still gotta upload those rarity symbols for the recent sets...). --Skizzerz talk - 21:31, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Card Page organization Good Idea. I'll go back and make categories for my more recent ones, and the older ones whenever someone gets around to it.Bacod253 15:45, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Easy cardpage-creation feature coming soon Just thought I'd let you know that in about a week or so (hopefully), Wikia will enable an extension that allows us to more easily create card pages. Instead of having to upload a ton of images and fill out that huge Cardpage template by hand, this extension will do it all for you! Just type the name of the card in the box and click submit and the extension handles the rest. You can read more about this feature here and feel free to make any suggestions on the talk page. Again, this isn't enabled quite yet, but it should be in the near future, so I just thought I'd give you a heads-up :) --Skizzerz talk - 03:55, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :Because we can't really steal the info from Gatherer all the time -- WotC would kill us for using up their server resources :). Also, we have the tools necessary to have more features than the new Gatherer even, I just have to figure out how to use them before implementing them. --Skizzerz talk - 21:41, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Card/set name clashes In the past, we've had card names override set names in terms of priority (e.g. Fear and Fear (ability)). As such, this practice should probably be continued. The template can be place on the top of the card page to let the readers know about the set's page. If you think this system is dumb or needs improvement, feel free to let me know :) --'Skizzerz' 00:05, 24 February 2009 (UTC) re: homepage If you think you can improve it, go ahead and do so -- you don't need my permission :) As for an online deck rater/evaluater/tester tool, I am unaware of any. I tend to use MTGO (Magic: The Gathering Online) to pre-build decks to check out the mana curve, test hands, etc. --'Skizzerz' 22:08, 25 February 2009 (UTC) re:Template I'm afraid it's Skizzerz who does all the coding and template design. I just do most of the grunt work. Or I'm sure there are some wikia admins or forums which would help you design almost anything. Bacod253 16:09, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Interested in making your own MTG stuff? Hi Numotflame96, I'm from the MTG fan fiction wikia. It's all about designing your own MTG cards and/or creating your own fanfics set in the MTG universe. I saw that you designed your own card on your user page - and it looked decent enough that I thought it was a real card! I would really enjoy working together with you to design a plethora of additional cards on the MTG fan fiction wikia. Plus, it's already got the basic templates and icons set up, so it's now quite designer-friendly. So come on over, and have some fun! -TL Re: Multiple wikis Well, there really isn't anything preventing people from making multiple wikis on a topic. While wikia discourages multiple wikis on one topic, mtgsalvation isn't part of wikia, and as such is free to do whatever it wants. In fact, if you decided to start your own mtg wiki (outside of wikia), you could ;) --'Skizzerz' 16:48, 19 April 2009 (UTC)